Bandits
Created by: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City game *'Number of Members:' 130 *'Nature of Members:' One meter tall (on two legs) Raccoons with opposable thumbs. The Bandits had a hard time speaking Human languages. Then one day they could, go figure. *'Organization:' Family *'Game Role:' A challenge in terms of culture *'World Role:' The product of mad science, they have no role. *'Relative Influence:' Nil *'Public or Secret?:' semi-public *'Publicly Stated Goal:' Survive *'Relative Wealth:' Dirt poor *'Group advantages:' Size. In the role they have chosen their small size is an advantage. *'Special Abilities:' None. *'Group disadvantages:' Size: Being smaller than the world average is a disadvantage when dealing with Humans a world built for taller people. *'Special disadvantages:' There are very few of them. *'Those who favor them:' Northern California Tribal Confederation, Tanuki. *'Those opposed to them:' Human supremacists. they are yet another crack in the armor of the "specialness" of Humans. *'Area of Operation:' Indian County *'Headquarters Location:' Nalor-Parkenson Building. Exact owners were deliberately obscured. *'Public Face:' Cute giant racoons. *'Notable Members:' Joey: The current spokescoon. *'History of the Organization:' The project of a certified mad scientist one Manocisu Nicao. He sought to prove the theories of a favored teacher, and went overboard doing it. The Bandits were abandoned by their creators once the technology was proven to work. The technology? Uplifting animals to sentience through genetic tinkering. Yea. a bad thing. The Bandits survived because the aimless drifter they called "The man with Cages', one Paul Grimm, that was left with the cyanide gas to kill them (and himself) felt something was wrong, and didn't. The bandits were quickly forced to strike out on their own for lack of food. They started an MO of hitting dollar stores and convenience stores, stealing what they could use. The matter came to a head when a break in happened in Vista City and an outside camera caught them in the act. The cops were able ot make contact the Bandits and deal with the matter without violence. They sought the people that made the Bandits. The Bandits themselves were an issue. Not really capable of doing normal jobs someone suggested seeing of the Mount Shasta park could use them as small rangers. The answer was yes. Equipped with stunners and phones they can patrol for poachers invisibly. The bandits are living in the Reservation area. They have been given an abandoned property to live on, the buildings altered to better suit them. The Bandits were also awarded ownership of the property they were created on and gain some small measure of cash from the rent thereof. *'Involved Persons:' Paul Grimm "The man with Cages" A local vagrant. He has a record of assault. No address listed. A long faced Caucasian brown hair shaggy and unkempt, green eyes. His nose is slightly bent. The expression is one of bored callousness. A frequent mental health patient he was paid $10,000.00 for his housekeeping. He was not changed with any crime. Otaco Mica AKA Nogato Jiro "The man in Suits". Japanese citizen on a visitor visa. A frequent visitor. A fifth generation Nogato clan. Asian, black hair, black eyes. Wore expensive suits, was seldom seen. He sounded like he was barking orders when he came. He didn't speak the same language as the man with cages. He was the bankroll behind the project. He was lured back into the country and charged with Attempted Murder. He was convicted and sentenced to prison where he commuted suicide by bubba. Manocisu Nicao AKA "The Man in White coats". He was in the US on a work visa, employed by ZenCor Research. Visa expired and it is recorded he exited the country. Asian, black hair, black eyes, Lab coats. Spent most of his time in the closed door area. He talked with the suit man and bowed when he was there. He gave orders to the man with cages. He was lured back in the country and arrested, charged with Child abuse and abandonment. Judged not guilty by reason of insanity when he went total mad scientist on the courts. He is housed at Big Sur Mental Health Clinic under close watch. Category:Technology Category:Mad Science Category:Groups Category:VCPD Category:Crime